


The Walking Dead Saga

by DixonCrazy89



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Understudies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonCrazy89/pseuds/DixonCrazy89
Summary: "The nights will grow colder and the days will freeze the blood of the people of the world. For it will not be long before the dead will walk the earth and feast on the living. For the higher power had decided that punishment needed to be dealt to the people of the earth. To show them that they had broken this powers heart too many times over."





	1. The Walking Dead Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The nights will grow colder and the days will freeze the blood of the people of the world. For it will not be long before the dead will walk the earth and feast on the living. For the higher power had decided that punishment needed to be dealt to the people of the earth. To show them that they had broken this powers heart too many times over. The people of the world will one day fight for their very lives on this earth.  
> The ones who will be left behind must fight off the forgotten souls just to survive and live on the earth.  
> They must start a new world as best they can with whom they come across.  
> Exactly 5 years into the new millennium will be the start of a life that pray does not go on living. The exact moment the dead walk the earth and feast on the living.  
> It will take the greatest of both strength of the body and of the mind to fight off the demons of their own doing.

The people of the world will one day fight for their very lives on this earth.

The ones who will be left behind must fight off the forgotten souls just to survive and live on the earth.

They must start a new world as best they can with whom they come across.

Exactly 5 years into the new millennium will be the start of a life that pray does not go on living. The exact moment the dead walk the earth and feast on the living.

It will take the greatest of both strength of the body and of the mind to fight off the demons of their own doing.

A girl by the name of Eva grows scared as all around her are rotting flesh figures chomping away at people running for shelter in sheer terror.

She witnessed people being bitten and people being feasted on by the walking deceased.

Even witnessing the ones bitten dying and turning and feasting on their own loved ones. She even witnessed them feasting on other peoples' loved ones. Eva felt such pain in her heart that she almost stopped running to cry for the fallen.

"How could this of happened? How could this even become reality?” Eva thought to herself. The questions echoed in her head as she also thought about what she herself was on earth to do her very self.

She was so afraid to the sheer thought of utter failure in attempt to end the curse that was bestowed upon her at birth. Eva’s curse began the mere moment she reached her 25th year of life on this very earth.

She will never truly begin her life till she has found what she needs to find to help begin it. Eva will not be able to live life until she ended what became of her so long ago.

To avoid the dead Eva hid herself, along with others, inside an abandon grocery store. The doors of the store were barricaded to keep the dead from entering.

As the other people were putting the finishing touches on the barricade to protect themselves from the dead. Eva began to worry what she will tell the people she was barricaded with. She wondered what she would need to say about herself to the people.

How will Eva ever begin to ease so much panic in the room without giving off any details she doesn't want to give off?

What will she tell them to get them to understand that she was a friend and that she could ease illnesses and care for wounds so they will heal like they never were.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, one of the survivors approached her with a shotgun pointed straight at her and said in a forceful voice, "Are you bit!"

"If your bit, you best turn right around and step right back outside with the soon-to-be the rest of your kind!"

Eva didn't know what to do. Her fear was realized that these very people, who she was seeking shelter in the very store, were turning on other fellow survivors so easily. Their distrust was not out of pure racial profiling. No this was pure fear of the unknown outcome that lay just outside the grocery store doors.

They didn't trust their own eyes any more than they trusted their own hearts.

Like most of the people inside the store had grown tired of the loss of their loved ones to swiftly. Watching them die in the most brutal way as to become food to the walking dead hunting for their next meal.

All the sudden Eva felt the very tears she wanted to shed for the poor souls who lost their lives in front of her fall from her eyes.

She allowed herself to feel the grief she had for the people of the world. Eva felt like a foolish shit to have all the answers of the world to help ease these peoples' state of mind and heal their wounds. But how could she ever ease their pain of lose.

She started to tell the other survivors that she was the important person to maybe have been put on the earth to help people fight for survival. To once again flourish on the earth in the future.

Her fellow survivors all looked at each other, as if what Eva was telling them was confusing.

Eva then time added, "I can even come up with a cure to stop the infected from turning once bitten."

"I will make sure that the future generations will flourish for years to come."

Just then a great big man with a head shaped like a cubed box and red hair stepped forward and addressed her, "So you think that just because you think you can help make this cure."

"You’re going to be just accepted to seek safety with us."

"All we have to is just throw you outside and let the dead tear you apart."

This man basically told her that she was still not going to be trusted till she proved herself.

The giant man with the cubed-shaped red head was Abraham and he assured to the others' that he will not let Eva out of his sight and will not let anyone fall prey to her if she did turn.

Abraham grabbed Eva by her upper arm and pulled her left ear close to his lips and whispered to her, "For all these small people know is that you are a person who is making empty promises."

"To the very people who are going to die anyway if they cross me and deny me the access to thrust my nut in some girls' pussy."

At this comment Eva became very uncomfortable and in her gut she definitely knew this man who now was squeezing her upper arm was definitely not the one that she is to search to the ends of the earth to fulfill her curse.

To hope to finally have a normal life.

But Eva also feared that if this Abraham knew that she basically lied about being able to cure people of the infection of the dead, she only said that pack of lies save her from being killed by the survivor who was pointing the shotgun at her.

She might as well be already be the dead who were at this moment feasting on poor innocent souls who couldn't find anywhere to hide in time.

Even hearing the snarling and growling of the dead made Eva shudder at the mere thought of having them feast on her alive and all she would hear herself doing is screaming bloody murder.

To be eaten alive by the dead lost souls, who sink their teeth in anything alive, is the worst way to die.

Abraham still holding Eva’s arm tightly led her to a certain section of the grocery store, which was right next to the refrigerated section, and threw her to her knees and said to her, “Believe me Eva when I tell you this, you even move from this spot for more than a minute I'll beat your brains into mulch and fertilize a tree with them."

"So if I were you, I better not think of going anywhere without being escorted to that place and right back to this spot."

Abraham turned and headed to a chair that faced Eva at all times.

Eva knew she had to ease the other survivors worries was by doing as she was told.

So in her little corner of the store she will not move.

Unless escorted to where she needed to go, like the bathroom.

Just like when she was growing up with her parents and being tormented and judged by the very people who killed her parents and burned her childhood home to ground it had been built on.

Eva must accept the torment and judging from the other survivors.

The snarling and growling of the dead filled Eva's ears and made it hard for her to even picture the one she was to find.

The one she was to earn an honorable love from.

Eva covered her ears to avoid the dead souls making so much noise at the grocery store windows and doors trying to get in and feast on whatever and whoever they could chomp and chew into.

Abraham just sat there unphased by all the noise happening all at once that was scaring everyone inside the store except him.

All Eva wanted to do was to run far from the noise of the lost dead souls of the damned.

She wanted to run as hard and as fast as her legs could carry her from where she was at that moment.

The one thing Eva couldn't understand was how Abraham could sit there unfaltered by the damned souls trying to get in. To feast on all of the people in this store and he shows like he wouldn't give a damn about the outcome of the events just outside.

What could he possibly be hoping would occur if they did break in and fed on everybody?

Eva just glared at Abraham daring him to get up, flinch, or move in some way to let her know that he did hear what was just outside trying to get in.

All of the sudden a young 18 year old crossed past Abraham's wake and he let out a low grumble as he watched her head to the supply closet for something.

Abraham got up from the chair, looked in Eva's direction pressed his finger to his lips motioning her to keep her mouth shut.

He then started walking towards the supply closet where the young girl was and shut the door once he was in the supply closet.

All the sudden Eva heard rustling from the closet and the girl letting out muffled groans and Abraham's grunting as Eva could hear him drive himself deeper and deeper into the young girl's vagina.

Eva could tell by the girl's low muffled groans she knew Abraham was covering her mouth so none of the other survivors could hear the girl's scream of the sudden attack she was undergoing.

A hateful feeling came over Eva as she just lied there in the spot Abraham had put her.

Just hearing Abraham driving deeper and deeper for a good two hours.

When he finally was done but didn't come out right away, Eva feared that Abraham was either threatening the girl to keep quiet and he won't make it hurt again or he was strangling the poor girl.

Well Eva was slightly at ease when the girl came out of the closet carrying some paper towels, followed by Abraham walking right back to the seat he had just vacated just to follow the girl.

Eva just happened to slightly look up just to see the girl's face in slight pain of the sudden encounter, but said not a word when she returned to her family and the other survivors.

That’s when Eva began to have a clue about Abraham. He basically only thought of sex. Extremely rough sex with anyone young, vibrate and Ripe for his taste. After all that had occurred for a good two hours in a supply closet. It was all too obvious that Abraham just caught a young mouse in his snare and now he has a play thing to keep the spirits up and let off unwanted sexual pressure.

Eva was furious with herself that all she could do was just be in the very spot that Abraham set her to assure safety for the other survivors. she hated being under the watchful eyes of the one person who she already despised with a passion of a thousand white hot suns and wished for his death to come swift and merciless.

She wanted him to just see his own pain overshadow the very pain of others. Eva wanted sheer motivation of the heavens to punish Abraham for his causes of pain and torment for others who cross his waking eye. He either corrupts them to bend and bow to him as if he is a god of mythological times. The second thought in Eva's head was terrifying to think that Abraham would even do such a thing. Eva feared of being right at the very thought of Abraham slaughtering innocent people if he didn't get his way.

Even though Eva just laid there day after day just watching Abraham give his certain looks to the girl who he surprisingly encountered very heavily in the closet and day after day heard Abraham corrupt this girl with each pelvic thrust of his penis into her vagina.

Eva couldn't understand how the girl would just let a man like Abraham's size do what he was doing to her day after day. She wanted to help the girl understand that Abraham was all wrong for her. Eva wanted to tell the girl to let the others know of what Abraham was doing to her. She watched in disappointment as the girl just kept her mouth shut from the others'.

Eva idles the thought of how Abraham could corrupt the girl and hoped that she would not bend to his every will. Sadly, Eva’s fear was produced when the day came when the girl wanted Abraham to keep giving her the heavy pelvic thrusts of his penis into her vagina. Eva knew it wouldn't be long till things would go from bad to worse if the other survivors knew about what was occurring in the supply closet. That one moment Eva knew that Abraham himself will push away the other survivors to get to his little mouse.

Enough of the survivors, in the barricaded grocery store were already finding the bruised girl would carry on her neck. Eva saw they were not idiots to what the girl would have all over her neck. They knew the girl was no longer a virgin among them. When they began to almost voice their findings about the 18 year old girl looking as if she was being injured by someone.

The other survivors were furious when they found out who was leaving the mysterious marks on the girls neck. They were so furious with Abraham preying on the innocent girl and tried to throw him out of the store to be feasted upon by the dead.

Abraham’s size was no match for the mob of survivors who were trying kick him out of the store. He just laughed at their pitiful attempts, and simply took them to the other side of the grocery store and murdered all the men and women who were trying to throw him out for having a little fun. Abraham didn't kill everybody, he left three who remained on the side of the store where they were settled.

He returned to the only people he left alive which one of was most definitely the 18 year old, the second he left living was her 6 year old sister, and Eva who was still in the same spot afraid to move or even look at Abraham. Eva called his very nature, she knew what he would do to people who didn't bend to his will.

Abraham, looking peaceful, had a slight smile on his face just simply instructed the three girls to gather anything they could carry and what they couldn't get left behind. That they will be moving out to a different location because of the gathering comprises in the back of store that are beginning to rot every minute and when they move out, they were to keep up or get left for dead.

Eva got up and helped gather supplies with the 18 year old and her younger 6 year old sister. Just when Eva started helping, the 18 year old introduced herself and her sister.

"My name is Rositta and this is my little sister Megan."

Eva said nothing she just continued gathering what they needed and what they didn't. She couldn't understand Rositta's reaction to Abraham basic simple slaughtering of everyone and leaving their corpses rotting in the back of the store. Even allowing her, her sister, and Eva alive.

Rositta's attitude was horribly corrupted by Abraham and his sexual antics, but as the other survivors were lying dead in the back of store and were being to rot. Rositta knew why Abraham kept her alive and it was that she was not only just virgin anymore. She was also pregnant with Abrahams' child.

Once they were packed, they left the store and started traveling to the nearest cities and towns.

Eva stayed near Rositta’s' Sister Megan taking her hand to make sure she didn't fall behind. Megan was so young and Eva saw that she needed the most protection. From the dead and from Abrahams' corruption and his thirst for lust in every waking moment.

Eva just kept held of Megan’s' hand and they walked behind Abraham and Rositta as they lead the way. They hit a patch of woods just as the sun was setting, they rested and Eva made a fire for warmth, which Rositta and Abraham noticed it was not the usual way to make a fire, the way Eva used to build the fire was the way her father taught all those years ago.

Simply Eva took firewood, leaves, and a bottle hard liquor. She then took wooden matches and gently lit the wood and leaves, slightly turning the match between her fingers back and forth. Once the fire was lit she returned and sat right by Megan and took her by the hand once more.

It was Rositta who asked Eva, "Why do you always grab my little sisters' hand like that?"

"Do you think you’re her parent?"

"Like, you’re going to take care of her!"

"You have no such relationship with her than me."

“Shut up Rositta!” Megan spoke to her sister angrily.

"At least she is helping me keep up and not fall behind and get eaten by the monsters."

"Besides I'd rather Eva was the one who takes care of me."

"No offense but she's the only other grown-up here and I don't want that man anywhere near me."

Megan directed the statement towards Abraham's direction, who was sitting right next to Rositta.

At Megan's comment, Abraham got up and went two trees into the woods to take a leak.

"He scares me Rositta and you let him turn you into something ugly. You will never be a grown-up like mom or dad was."

Eva gentle touched Megan’s' shoulder, making Megan turn her head towards her, Eva pressed her finger to her lips gently to ensure that they needed to be silent now.

Megan nodded and laid her head in Eva’s lap and she even let Eva stroke her hair gently to usher her into a gentle sleep and to insure pleasant, peaceful dreams.

Rositta tried to remain silent, but couldn't just sit observing Eva putting her sister to sleep. As she watched this a sudden angry feeling came over her. Rositta couldn't believe that her own sister had disowned her just like their parents' and the rest of the survivors' back at the grocery store.

Rositta said in an angry whisper in hope not to attract any of the dead, "I hope you enjoy that ungrateful brat, because if that little whinny bitch dies by those rotting dead freaks, I won't even care!"

"That little bitch would never know the feeling to grow up and to feel the tremendous power in between her legs or to be able just be pleased in all her pleasure zones."

"That bratty bitch at the same time will never be able to experience a man cum inside her or even have herself enjoy it! I'll leave it you to take care of her and maybe teach her all the crap you know!"

"I already know the shit you know is crap. That shit will never be able to protect us from the dead freaks or even help when we run out of supplies because of that little gutzilla right there laying in your lap!"

"You have my permission to be responsible for her from this point on!"

"Congratulations, you just earned a child to take care of and protect all by yourself, Good-Luck!"

"You’re going to need it! Both of you!" Rositta angrily added hoping to get a rise out of Eva.

Eva stopped stroking Megan’s' head and finally looked up to make eye contact with Rositta and said in a calm, respectful whisper to Rositta, "I assure you as you sit there already condemning your baby sister to already be food for the poor souls who are only feasting on the living because they have no other choice to. I assume as to be an ultimate punishment for people who have broken a higher powers heart one too many. That Megan will be in the best of hands I assure you, she will learn how to defend and protect herself in time of need."

"You must know one thing about me is that the things I know are not and will never be this crap you refer to them as. It is highly wrong of you to be so mistakenly foolish to condemn the knowledge I know to not help people survive in any disaster."

"My knowledge was quite useful in helping me survive just about anything that was thrown in my path. As I walked a lonely path down roads that were familiar. And even down road that weren't always roads to walk down."

"It had to be useful! For me to survive the wilds of the world unknown to me."

"Even in the urban streets of the big cities I had to rely on my known knowledge to survive."

"I thank you, Rositta! For the opportunity to care for and protect your baby sister. Megan is so precious and fragile, she is vital to live as long as she can. Far past her childhood and well into her adulthood."

"Oh Megan! As sure as the stars are my witness, Megan will for damn sure survive and live throughout her days. She will have no fear of the dead empty vessels of the forgotten souls of the world. Nor will she ever be hurt by words that have no such power to harm her. Megan will be in the greatest of hands, Rositta! She will know how to thrive and live as your parents' had once had hopes for you and her to live. Like a young woman, who can do anything and live life to the fullest. To find love in her life that will stick by her till the end."

At that note Eva ended her conversation with Rositta and returned her attention to the newly acquired charge now under her care and protection. Eva stared so softly at Megan, resuming to stroke her hair soft and though Megan was small and fragile, she was just the sponge of emptiness for her to soak up 200,000 years’ worth of knowledge that Eva herself had acquired on her very own.

She felt that she could finally pass on all of her collective knowledge to someone who will one day inspire others. Megan was worth that effort to spread that very knowledge. To teach her everything with the most of Megan’s' time on the earth.

Eva will make damn sure that she will survive the dead and even make sure to read the people who are trustworthy and which people are a threat to her survival.

Eva would able to teach Megan how to hunt for food, build sturdy shelter's that can withstand all types of disaster's, to build fires that will keep her warm and the cold away. A Fire that would not attract any danger towards her when she rests. To be able to fight of those dangers that threaten her very existence. Eva will teach Megan how to use knives, arrows and bows, even when the time called for them to use guns as protection.

If Megan ever found herself on her own, she must learn how to protect herself from the dead by being able to shoot or stab them in their most vulnerable spot.

This knowledge that Rositta so immaturely called crap is more than useful than she could ever hope to imagine.

Eva just looked at Megan so softly, still stroking her hair soft, she began to feel love her mother once felt for her so long ago. And she began to croon the same lullaby her mother once sang to her.

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow Bless you with love for the road that you go May you sail far to the far fields of fortune With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet And may you need never to banish misfortune May you find kindness in all that you meet May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay May you bring love and may you bring happiness Be loved in return to the end of your days Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

To feel that way towards a child she had just met and recently become a caretaker to. To have this child’s own flesh renounce her claim on her and decided to keep her ill-gotten womanhood given by a man as corrupt as that of Abraham.

If Rositta only knew how much Eva, herself, despised Abraham and wished he would one day find himself with his brains bashed in and as good as dead and bound for the fiery boughs of hell. That Abraham will forever have his fleshed sizzled off by the fires he so much set in his wake. To hang over and burn for all eternity after his sudden demise from the earth.

The next day they started their journey again down a long stretch of highway.

Abraham and Rositta were up in the lead once again while Eva and Megan were in the rear.

Eva didn't mind she took the opportunity to start teaching Megan all of her acquired knowledge right away. She also couldn't help herself in singing the song Good Friend by Carrie Underwood: Hey, good girl With your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you What you’re thinkin' about You'll see a good boy Gonna give you the world But he’s gonna leave you cryin' With your heart in the dirt His lips are dripping honey But he’ll sting you like a bee So lock up all your loving Go and throw away the key Hey good girl Get out while you can I know you think you got a good man Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go Better listen to me He’s low, low, low Hey, good girl You got a heart of gold You want a white wedding And a hand you can hold Just like you should, girl Like every good girl does Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love But he’s really good at lying Yeah, he’ll leave you in the dust 'Cause when he says forever Well, it don’t mean much Hey good girl So good for him Better back away honey You don’t know where he’s been Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go Yeah yeah yeah, he’s low Yeah yeah yeah Oh, he’s no good, girl Why can’t you see? He’ll take your heart and break it Listen to me, yeah Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, he’s no good Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes p> She taught Megan everything that she herself had learned as best she could. To get her to understand and when they took periods of rest, Eva took Megan and started to teach her how to fight off walkers and people who will hurt her.

She taught Megan how to read people expressions and how to differ the ones who mean her no harm from the ones that would.

Megan soaked everything in and took the knowledge as fun and wanted to know more and more.

Eva then started telling her that the styles of fighting that changed over centuries, still have the basic ending results and she even told Megan the tales of the different centuries and taught her how to fight in those styles also.

The styles included knife welding for hand to hand combat, arrows and bows Eva told Megan are more efficient if wish bodily wound an enemy or to use for protection.

She also told Megan if day calls for her to use a gun she must be careful not to harm herself if she ever points the weapon at certain objects.

Eva felt so happy for the first time that she had a purpose to teach someone who was extremely younger than her 200,000 years of knowledge she knew and had lived though.

It also wasn't long before Rositta lost her expected child to pregnancy problems.

Rositta was to disappoint with herself that she had lost Abrahams' child.

She knew she had to keep trying to give a baby to Abraham.

Truly corrupted by Abraham and naive into thinking he would even stay with her.

Eva knew that a man such as Abraham would always move on to another play thing to ensnare in their grasp. And again couldn't help singing Good Girl. Hey, good girl With your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you What you’re thinkin' about You'll see a good boy Gonna give you the world But he’s gonna leave you cryin' With your heart in the dirt His lips are dripping honey But he’ll sting you like a bee So lock up all your loving Go and throw away the key Hey good girl Get out while you can I know you think you got a good man Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go Better listen to me He’s low, low, low Hey, good girl You got a heart of gold You want a white wedding And a hand you can hold Just like you should, girl Like every good girl does Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love But he’s really good at lying Yeah, he’ll leave you in the dust 'Cause when he says forever Well, it don’t mean much Hey good girl So good for him Better back away honey You don’t know where he’s been Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go Yeah yeah yeah, he’s low Yeah yeah yeah Oh, he’s no good, girl Why can’t you see? He’ll take your heart and break it Listen to me, yeah Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, he’s no good Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

A cat always looks for a new mouse to toy with.

Abraham, Rositta. Megan, and Eva traveled to different areas for 6 years before they met up with a survivor whose name was Rick Grimes who once used to be a police officer before the dead rised up and started their rampage in cities and towns.

By that time little Megan grew from 6 to 12 years and was excelling beautifully in teachings Eva gave.

Eva showed how proud she was at Megan taking everything she taught her very seriously and see her determined to survive to the rest of her days.

Megan too was proud of herself. She was also proud for making Eva proud of her. Just seeing Eva smiling proudly as she excelled in each of her lessons, that Megan ran into Eva’s arms' and both of them held each other so tightly that Eva almost didn't want to let go.

Eva felt like she herself had excelled and grown in her teachings with Megan.

That she wished she was actually her daughter and always be by her side and watch her grow up into a beautiful woman and be there for her always when she needed. When the day comes and Megan falls in love with a nice young man.

For Eva to stand by Megan’s side and give her hand away at her wedding. To watch her have children with her new husband and live a life of peace and quiet but to still be on her guard of the undead danger.

Seeing their embrace was becoming unbearable for Rositta to handle. Anger and bitterness filled Rositta’s' heart as she watched year after year as her own sister acknowledge her less and less each and every day of those passing years.

Its' bad enough she had lost her first pregnancy, was now having trouble conceiving and her sister didn't even comfort her sadness 6 years ago.

That her own sister doesn't embrace her like when she does with Eva.

Rick who had agreed to travel with the small group noticed how Eva and Megan hugged as in a mother/daughter combination with sister love.

He even saw how Eva taught Megan all the things that he wished he could teach his son.

With Rick now joining the group Eva knew she had me a survivor to be a trustworthy travel companion.

Someone to help counteract Abrahams' corruption and negative habits.

Rick was on a journey to find his wife and son he hoped were still alive and still hoped that he'd be there for them always.

Eva asked Rick while staying close to Megan, "How old is your son?"

Rick answered, "Carl should be about around 11."

Eva and Rick talked with each other all while walking a little ways behind Abraham and Rositta who led the pack.

"What’s your wife’s' name?"

"Lori"

"How did for the life of you get separated from your family?"

"A coma after being shot on the job."

"What did you do for a living before all this came into play?"

"I was cop for 5 years and had friend and partner Shane by my side and watch my back."

"What do you think will happen if you see your wife after being away from her so long?"

"I'll probably just be happy just to hold her and Carl in my arms' again."

Eva looked at the back of Abrahams’ head and asked Rick, "What if your wife, when you do reunite with her and your son, ended up sleeping with you friend?"

Rick continued to walk as he looked like he was pondering that question and let out a sigh and replied, "I guess would forgive her, I was gone and Lori just would’ve been looking for companionship, after the time being my coma. She probably just needed somebody to ease her worries about raising our son and be there for her if the thought occurred that I was dead."

Eva asked Rick, “How would you just forgive the person who does so much wrong and turns out to be corrupted person that would stab you in the back as well as spit in your face?"

"Why should the likes of that person even be forgiven when they don't deserve it?"

"Especially if you feel so much hate towards that person that you’d wish he'd burn in the fiery pits of hell."

Rick just looked sideways at her and then looked forward at who Eva was referring to and saw she meant Abraham.

Rick wondered what Abraham could have done as to make Eva hate him in the sense of wanting him to suffer by the means of the fiery pits of hell.

The small group stopped to rest for the night. As everyone prepared a patch of grass to rest. Rick again watched Eva as she made the fire and thought to himself, “That is a very unusual way to make a fire, but as it is unusual it’s more practical at the same time.” When Eva finished making the fire she went over to Megan and began stroking her hair and crooning her lullaby:

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow Bless you with love for the road that you go May you sail far to the far fields of fortune With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet And may you need never to banish misfortune May you find kindness in all that you meet May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay May you bring love and may you bring happiness Be loved in return to the end of your days Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

Rick layed there and listened to Eva's song. At break of day they got up and gathered up their things and began heading off on their journey. It was for the first time Rick actually had a decent night sleep without the worry of becoming the dead’s midnight snack. He also was thinking about Eva’s lullaby that she sang. How the words gave off a sort of hope for a new beginning.

It wasn't long that the small group yet began to add other survivors. Growing to where they had rely on the help for the forge and hunt for food, water, and shelter.

The next to join was a woman by the name of Michonne leading two walkers who’s' arms were cut off and their lower jaws missing.

Ropes were tied around their necks and Michonne held onto the other ends.

A samurai sword hung on Michonnes' side and Eva knew that was her choice weapon.

A most honorable weapon to use throughout centuries.

Eva, Megan, and Rick pleaded with Michonne to join them on their journey.

After they’ve pleaded with Michonne long enough to join them and finally agreed and they began walking again.

Just as Eva had done to get to know Rick, she began talking with Michonne.

"Is there a reason you leading two mutilated undead on ropes behind you?" Eva asked.

"My brothers and for the life of me I can't bring myself to kill them to end their misery or mine." Michonne replied.

Eva then began speaking with Michonne.

"I noticed you carry a samurai sword, a most honorable sword. Only the finest have ever welded its' true power."

"I just prefer to use blades and swords as my protection. Though I'd didn't think anyone would know so much on samurai swords."

Megan then spoke and said to Michonne excitedly, "Oh Eva knows pretty much everything there is know about anything."

"Whether it’s' about blades, guns, how to find food, and even to make medicine out of things that may seem odd too use.”

"Eva knows how to build a fire that can give off so much warmth and not attract any of the dead."

Michonne then looked and asked Eva, "What did you do for a living before this apocalypse?"

Eva replied to Michonne though scared, "Oh, a little this and a little that. Nothing too exciting to explain."

All of the sudden Rick joined in the conversation and asked Eva, "When you say little this and little that, what it is do you actually mean?"

Eva was so scared on what to tell her new companions, but she had earned Megan’s' trust by only telling her only certain things about herself so what would it hurt by telling Rick and Michonne certain things from her past without scaring them.

"I've actually done it all!"

"I’ve been a doctor, nurse, blacksmith, mechanic, farmer, hunter, and contractor. I've always been very good at building fires cause of my parents’ teachings."

Rick, Michonne, and even Megan found Eva’s answers good enough to continue their journey together.

With the confidence and acceptance given by her new friends was like a great weight had been lifted from Eva’s heart.

The next rest session came and by night fall the group found shelter in an abandon house.

The house had been ransacked for any valuables and food that could’ve been found. Abraham looked around and said in a grumbling voice, "We shouldn't stay in this one. We should look for one with at least some food to eat."

But just as Abraham turned to leave to lead the others to search for another house, Eva spoke up finally.

"You know as long as I can remember my parents always had these unusual hiding places for our food, water, and our medicine to make sure we’d never run out." Said Eva.

At that comment Rick, Michonne, and Megan stopped and turned back to look at Eva, Abraham and Rositta even stopped to listen.

"If I remember right those most common unusual place was."

Eva stopped what she spoke and Rick walked over to her to see what she was looking at, which was an oak coffee table which set in between a sofa and a fireplace.

Rick spoke as he thought, "It couldn't be that?" and Rick with Michonnes' help moved the coffee table and examined the floorboards and saw that they were loose, but though still undisturbed.

Rick and Michonne lifted the floorboards and found a complete stashed cache of food, bottled water, and medicine.

Rick pulled out meat, potatoes, vegetables, almost a complete meal, he even pulled out the medicine that had been carefully wrapped and packaged.

Rick looked at different types of meat in their found treasure and went into the kitchen only to come back with disappointment at his discovery.

"All that meat and no power in the kitchen, not even a gas stove." said Rick disappointingly looking at their found treasure.

"Is there a giant pot in that kitchen?" asked Eva.

Rick looked at her with a puzzled look and asked her, "How big a pot did you have in mind and where do you plan on using it?"

"The fireplace is a perfect place to use a pot big enough for all that meat, potatoes, and vegetables. All we would need is bowls and spoons." Eva replied.

Rick looked at her like she just slapped him in the face with the most reasonable solution ever.

All he said was, "Give me second and bring you the pot you need and the bowls and spoons."

Rick went back into kitchen, looked in the cupboards and gathered 6 bowls and 6 spoons, grabs the large boiling pot and brings it out to Eva who has already had a knife in her hands.

Rick sets the pot on the coffee table, which sat in front of the fireplace.

Eva tells Rick to look in the hutch next to the fireplace.

Rick asks, "Why?"

"Because that's where you put extra firewood to burn. That and there is some located in the backyard next to the backdoor."

Michonne went to check by the backdoor in the backyard. She came back and said, "She's right."

Rick standing next to the hutch near the fireplace, knelt down and opened the lid and saw it filled with untouched firewood ready for the fire.

Rick let out a laugh and told Eva, "That’s pretty interesting how you know these things."

Eva now sitting on a little stool with the pot in front of her and sacks of potatoes and vegetables next to her, holding a knife that looks it should be in a museum, but that was still sharp to the touch.

Rositta asks very rudely, "You plan on peeling those whole sacks of potatoes and vegetables by yourself, with one lowly knife that looks old as shit!"

"Anyone is free to help me if they want eat a good hearty meal." Eva said very cheerfully.

At that note Rick and Michonne took their knives and sat in front of the pot and started peeling potatoes and vegetables.

They started to put the skins of the potatoes aside when they saw that Eva was putting the skins in the pot along with the potatoes.

Eva told Megan, "Megan could get the bottled waters and start pouring half of the bottles into the pot with potatoes, vegetables and skins, please."

Megan got the bottles of water and also sat by the pot and started pouring half of the bottles' each into the pot.

After the sacks of potatoes and vegetables were in the pot Eva started breaking the meat up into little cubes and place them in the pot.

Eva then grabbed some firewood from the hutch and placed them in the fireplace.

Took a bottle of liquor from her bag and sprinkled it on to the firewood, then she took a wooden match and rolled it back and forth between her fingers and lit the fire.

She then took the pot of potato skins, potatoes, vegetables and meat combo and placed it on the fire.

Eva then turned to Megan and asked, "Megan, could you go into the kitchen and find me a long wooden spoon, please?"

Megan jumped up from her knees and into the kitchen to look for a long wooden spoon.

She came back with the spoon and gave it to Eva and watched as she began to stir the stew on the fire.

Eva then laid the spoon to next to her and turned to face the group and asked, "So, anyone have any ideas on what to do while our meal is brewing?"

Rick said, "We could sit around and tell each other about ourselves more."

"We could go around and tell each other what our deepest fears are." said Megan.

"We could go around and tell each other what makes us angry." said Michonne.

Eva said, "Why not do all three and kill some time till our meal is finished."

Rick started, "Well, basically I'm trying to reunite myself with my wife and son after being in a coma. My son Carl should be 11 now and the day I went into the coma he was 5."

"I ended up in my coma after me and my partner Shane responded to a call about a disturbance in progress, involving a husband who was convinced his wife was cheating on him."

"The husband had a gun pointed at her, when I and Shane busted though the door."

"I tried to talk to the husband to lower his weapon and just tell me what the problem was. I was basically using the book to get him to try reason with himself."

"It didn't work when he saw Shane and the husband started shooting and I got hit and all I remember was lying on the floor wondering what happened to make him start shooting."

"I then went into a coma for 6 years of my sons' life."

"When I finally woke up I just started wandering the halls of the hospital I was in and I looked through a little window in the door to see this thing feeding on a nurse."

"Just eating her like she was nothing."

"That was the exact moment I grabbed my stuff and hightailed it the hell out of there."

Megan told her tale, "Well my tale is kind of just beginning. Being only a 12 year old girl there's only one kind of tale for me."

Megan let out a small laugh, "The start of my life only really began is when Eva came into my life."

"Shes' like my Guardian angel and my protector."

"Having Eva teach me everything on survival and how to make medicine from scratch."

"Eva is the greatest person that I had the pleasure of knowing so long, I sometimes wish she was my sister instead of someone else."

Rositta slightly stirred around on a couch cushion and looked hurt by her own sister’s words.

Michonne began by saying, "All I want to know is that my brothers are happy where they are."

"Because I'm miserable as hell dragging what’s left of my family around."

"My brother's didn't seem that sick before the start of the whole thing."

"Before this whole apocalypse, they started getting sick and just like that they died."

"All I know is I don't know if I'm being cowardly for not killing my brothers' when they turned."

"Or if it is my love for my brothers that I can't kill them."

"Either way I don't know, but what I do know is, my brothers are gone and I can't even bring myself to kill the empty vessels they left behind."

A huge silence hung over the group, the only sound was coming from the walkers that were once Michonnes' brothers.

Eva took the silence, to stir the stew, she noticed the boiling bubbles in the pot.

Each texture were either big or small, Trying hard not to picture how it feels for family to cause so much pain, Cause she actually has had the pleasure to have lost some. Eva felt such pain for Michonne that she sing a song most fitted for her as well as Rick and Megan, even Rositta:

The world was young, the mountains green, No stain yet on the Moon was seen, No words were laid on stream or stone When Durin woke and walked alone. He named the nameless hills and dells; He drank from yet untasted wells; He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, And saw a crown of stars appear, As gems upon a silver thread, Above the shadows of his head. The world was fair, the mountains tall, In Elder Days before the fall Of mighty kings in Nargothrond And Gondolin, who now beyond The Western Seas have passed away: The world was fair in Durin's Day. A king he was on carven throne In many-pillared halls of stone With golden roof and silver floor, And runes of power upon the door. The light of sun and star and moon In shining lamps of crystal hewn Undimmed by cloud or shade of night There shone for ever fair and bright. There hammer on the anvil smote, There chisel clove, and graver wrote; There forged was blade, and bound was hilt; The delver mined, the mason built. There beryl, pearl, and opal pale, And metal wrought like fishes' mail, Buckler and corslet, axe and sword, And shining spears were laid in hoard. Unwearied then were Durin's folk; Beneath the mountains music woke: The harpers harped, the minstrels sang, And at the gates the trumpets rang. The world is grey, the mountains old, The forge's fire is ashen-cold; No harp is wrung, no hammer falls: The darkness dwells in Durin's halls; The shadow lies upon his tomb In Moria, in Khazad-dûm. But still the sunken stars appear In dark and windless Mirrormere; There lies his crown in water deep, Till Durin wakes again from sleep.

Rositta and Abraham didn't wish to tell anything about themselves.

So that left Eva to tell everyone a tale of herself.

Eva began, "My tale begins with my birth, and my parents."

"The day of my birth was, I suppose normal as all births go, began with my mother screaming and aching in pain. My father pacing frantically outside their bedroom, listening to my mother scream and the mid-wife getting her to keep pushing me out."

"And yes!"

Eva noticed the raised eyebrows from Rick, Michonne, and Megan.

"I was a home birth."

"Though my growing up was not quite normal, I may have mastered many traits of trade."

"For my parents once told me that if I put my mind to it, I can do anything I wished, I could do it without breaking one bead of sweat from my brow."

"I was my parents' special child."

“In fact my parents would always sing to me to tell just how special I was to them. It always did make me understand why they always pushed hard. If I remember right I believe the words went something like this:

Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry; Carry the lad that's born to be King Over the sea to Skye. Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar, Thunderclaps rend the air; Baffled, our foes stand on the shore, Follow they will not dare. Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry; Carry the lad that's born to be King Over the sea to Skye. Many’s the lad, fought on that day Well the claymore did wield; When the night came, silently lay Dead on Cullodens field. Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry; Carry the lad that's born to be King Over the sea to Skye. Though the waves leap, soft will ye sleep, Ocean's a royal bed. Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep Watch by your weary head. Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry; Carry the lad that's born to be King Over the sea to Skye. Will ye no' come back again? Will ye no' come back again? Better loved ye canna be. Will ye no' come back again?

"But then before my 25th birthday, the people of the town I was born in, began blaming me and my family for things that were not our fault."

"Like the dying of the crops, the livestock appearing slaughtered out of the blue, fishing holes drying up."

"Basically anything that went wrong they blamed us."

"But, this one action by the townspeople was the most unforgivable act that could have ever been let done."

Eva started feeling her tears flowing down her cheeks as she tells her altered story of her life.

"I went into the woods in the back of our house because my parents wanted, my parents were busy preparing for my birthday."

"My father told me once that 25 was a huge milestone for me."

"That the next step was finding someone to give my heart to."

"So they sent me out of the house and gave me a certain time to come back."

"I must have explored the woods for a good hour and I decided that I was going sneak back early and catch what my parents were planning for my birthday."

"I only got halfway back when I noticed the black smoke rising where my childhood house was."

"I started running back as fast as I could."

"I had to stop at the edge of the woods as I witnessed the whole town gathered to burn our house down."

"I desperately searched the crowd from the woods for the slightest sign of my parents."

"There wasn't any, at least not in the crowd of townspeople, but there was sign that they were there, when I heard my parents screaming from inside the house."

"The flames were just engulfing the house and the townspeople just wouldn't help them out."

"The townspeople just stood there and watched and listened till there was nothing left but silence and what was left of my childhood home and my parents were nothing but ashes."

Eva crying harder turned to mind the stew and stirred all the memory of her parent’s death in the stew.

It had been so long since Eva had allowed herself to remember what really occurred on that fateful night 200,000 years ago. How it ached her heart as if it was happening once more.

Rick and the others' just watched in silence as Eva stirred the stew and mustard all her energy on silencing her sadness.

Then she dried her eyes and turned to the others' and said, "Stews' done, I hope the wait wasn't too long."

Rick replied, "No, it was just the right amount of time to wait for the stew, Thank you for making us the heartiest meal, Eva."

One by one they each had a bowl of hot, hearty stew.

But, no one said another word.

They ate the stew in silence and thought about Eva's life story. How the people she once thought would've been her second family. Each person of the group compared their own life stories to Eva's. They could not help but think of themselves selfish and spoiled. Each member of the group, aside from Abraham was thinking on what would have happened in their lives if they witnessed such stupidity. While everyone ate Eva sang a sorrowful song:

Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away ere break of day To seek the pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord There many a gleaming golden hoard They shaped and wrought, and light they caught To hide in gems on hilt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun. Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold. Goblets they carved there for themselves And harps of gold; where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves. The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light. The bells were ringing in the dale And men they looked up with faces pale; The dragon's ire more fierce than fire Laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain smoked beneath the moon; The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying fall Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. Far over the misty mountains grim To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him! Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old...

When they had finished their meals. They all began to lay down by the warmth of the fire with blankets they had found in the deserted, ransacked house and rest for another day.

Eva however sat extremely close to the warmth of the fire, she sat on the coffee table just staring at the flames. Remembering how the flames of her childhood home rose and incinerated everything in sight, including her parents.

Rick approached her and sat down beside her on the coffee table.

He watched Eva staring into the fire and this time he started the conversation first.

"It must of been hard to have witnessed that type of dramatic event and wonder what you were seeing could be let happen. That no one would who you thought cared about what they were doing."

"People who you once thought were going to be there for you."

"For them to be scared of unknown events and let themselves be in need of people to blame for problems they have no answers to."

Eva just asked Rick while still staring into the flames.

"Have you ever in your life been told you didn't belong?"

"To be tormented day in and day out?"

"Tormented to the point of having stones thrown at you by the very kids you went to school with and even their parents join."

"To have those same kids who threw those stones just want to see your own blood flow out of you like a river to the very ground where you were forced to."

Eva looked away from the fire to face Rick,

"Do you know what it feels like being told by the very people you grew up knowing, saying you were the outsider type to pollute minds and bring about misfortune for people?"

"Do you know what it feels like to get stones thrown at you till your blood soiled the earth and the people who were throwing them all yelling "Outsiders burn in hell", "Outsiders don't belong", "and Outsiders shouldn't be allowed to breathe". Do you even know what that feels like?"

Eva looking slightly at the fire and yet again began to sing:

Lay down Your sweet and weary head Night is falling You’ve come to journey's end Sleep now And dream of the ones who came before They are calling From across the distant shore Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away Safe in my arms You're only sleeping [Chorus] What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home And all will turn To silver glass A light on the water All souls pass Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows falling Out of memory and time Don't say: «We have come now to the end» White shores are calling You and I will meet again And you'll be here in my arms Just sleeping [Chorus] And all will turn To silver glass A light on the water Grey ships pass Into the West

Rick didn't say word instead pulled Eva in close to him and embraced her in the most comforting hug.

Eva unsure what to make of Rick gesture just returned the embrace and allowed herself to sink into the comfort.

Eva started crying again with Rick just hugging her, he hugging her as if he was hugging a child who desperately needed a father figure in their life.

Eva already knowing Rick had no clue of the torment she faced growing up all those years ago. Though it did feel nice to be comforted by a father figure.

Even if Rick did understand, how would he handle how much pain she went through?

Even if they all could, Rick and the others' in this very room were only children to her and her knowledge.

Children who basically only listened to her because she was the teacher in front of the class.

Eva felt so ashamed of being an old, ancient woman in this younger crowd.

Though she suspects that to them she seemed the young and naive one, the one who didn’t understand.

The one in the class who was slow to their learnings'.

The next day was a little more sorrowful than the other days' of their travels.

This day everyone had Eva’s sorrowful story on their minds.

Megan walked beside Eva has she'd always done since she was 6.

Since on the night her own sister disowned her from being her sister.

Though Eva and her sister had no knowledge that as she was be gently being issued to sleep.

Megan heard her own sister yelling at Eva.

But even at 6 laying her head in Eva’s lap just taking her sister Rositta’s' yelling at her about her fate to die.

Rositta saying she won’t even shed one tear for her.

Listening to Eva thanking her sister for the chance to raise her to the best to her ability.

Rick also walking by Eva’s side now understood why she had so much anger to a man such as Abraham, who showed her the wrong side to himself.

Just like the people who she grew up with in her little town showed the wrong side of themselves when they caused her so much heartache.

Michonne also walking with Eva though differently.

She wasn't dragging her dead brothers' along with her.

Early in the morning, at the break of dawn she finally released the empty vessels of her brothers'.

Though sadness too filled her heart to accept that life is cruel to even the nicest people.

Michonne now sees' that she just wanted to hold on to what she had left of her family selfishly.

Abraham was in the lead followed by Rositta who was thinking also of Eva’s story of what was done to her parents.

On her birthday, of all days to give out heartache.

Rositta basically thought what she would of done if she put herself in Eva’s place and had just witnessed so called friends burn her childhood home with her family screaming in pain and agony.

With the people just standing there and let them burn.

At the very thought she also thought back to the moment Eva had thanked her for the chance to raise her sister.

Tears filled Rositta’s' eyes' and knew she made the right choice in giving her sister to Eva.

Who could have chosen to retaliate for the sudden death of her parents' but instead chose to take the high road and continue on what her parents wanted her to do with her life.

The one thing Rositta herself turned her back on.

All Abraham thought, “What a bunch of whiny, fucking babies!"

The group continued walking as long as they mustard the energy to keep walking.

All of a sudden an arrow rushed right past Eva and hit the tree nearest to her.

The arrow was inches from piercing her and all of the sudden she felt a heaviness within her heart.

Eva quickly scanned the area where the arrow was fired from.

The heaviness grew heavier and heavier with every passing breath Eva took.

Until a figure appeared covered in a camouflaged poncho pointing his crossbow directly at the group.

When the figure revealed himself, Eva’s heart started fluttering very violently within her chest.

Could this be the one she herself was to find? The one with so much will and strength, who would not so easily give their trust.

Eva’s destined one who she could not live without, and to earn their love honorably or doom the world.

The man with crossbow approached the group along with a heavy looking man with rough edges around his style.

The heavy looking man was the one to speak, “Evening!"

"Sorry about my little brother almost hitting you with his arrow."

"Daryl gets a little anxious when his finger starts itching to fire at something."

"Oh, I'm sorry I am being very rude where my manners are."

"My name is Merle Dixon and this stout young lad here with the crossbow is my baby brother Daryl."

"Who you all might be, I only ask just in case we run into each other later on down the road."

Abraham was the first to speak, “My names' Abraham and this is Rositta, Megan, Michonne, Rick, and Eva."

"May I ask what gave you the right to shoot that arrow at us for no good reason?"

"I do believe you would know innocent travels' when you see them."

Eva went to the tree she had recently stood next to when the arrow was fired.

She reached and grabbed held of the arrow.

Easily taking the arrow out of the tree and was now examining the arrow. The arrow she held was of a neon green color and to anyone else the arrow would have seemed flawlessly created. But to Eva, she noticed several flaws that would one day make the arrow shatter after being fired.

Eva walked backed to the group who now was watching her look at the arrow in her hands.

Daryl stepped forward and stood inches from her face when Eva finally looked up from his arrow.

Daryl asked her in a gruff voice, “You wouldn't mind giving me back my arrow, would you?"

Eva felt extremely dried throat that she couldn't speak.

All she did was hold on to that arrow and stare into the man named Daryl’s' eyes'.

She got lost within Daryl’s' deep blue eyes.

His eyes that seemed bluer than the Caspian Sea.

Rick basically knew what was occurring, Eva was becoming interested with Daryl. If Rick looked closer he would of seen that it was becoming more than the mere interest with Daryl, It was an instant love in her eyes as she stared into Daryl's.

Daryl’s' brother basically said, "Daryl just forget the arrow, we need to get going before it gets any darker."

Just as he had entered Eva’s life, Daryl exited leaving behind his essence of his strong will and Eva’s heart pounding harder in her chest.

When Merle and Daryl were out sight, Eva fell to the ground clutching the arrow close to her heart.

Everyone was freaked out at Eva’s sudden fainting. Their screams were carried in the air not far too where Daryl and Merle were walking. The sudden commotion caught Daryl's attention. Merle on the other hand didn't expect any girl to faint at his baby brother’s sudden departure. But just issued that should keep moving. Traveling back to the other's trying to wake Eva up from her sudden fainting.

All Rick did at current was scoop Eva up into his arms and carried her as they continued their walking before it did get too dark.

The group found a clearing when they finally allowed themselves to rest.

Rick gently laid Eva, who was still clutching Daryl's arrow to her heart, on the ground.

The group couldn't risk the attempt to create Eva’s style fire.

So they all gathered together to share their body warmth while taking shifts keeping a look out for walkers.

When morning came and the sun started to shine, Eva came too and stood up to look at where the group had carried her too.

Still holding on to Daryl’s' arrow.

She knew what had just occurred. She had found the one her curse referred too.

The curse that was laid upon her as a babe, but not be in effect till her 25th year of life.

"To walk the earth for eternity till you found a selfless love in return of selfless love. To earn honorably or doom the world."

Daryl Dixon was the one to give her the way to really live her life.

Not to make her feel like an ancient old lady who had a thing for a man so much younger than her that she could be his ancestor. Though it didn't stop her from feeling that way.

All Eva knew was this, she wanted to see Daryl Dixon again and again!

As soon as the others' woke up, they started walking again.

The group also noticed they were running low supplies.

The one who voiced out his frustration was Abraham, "This is fucking bullshit, we're running low on water, food, and to top it all off is Eva here fainting to total fucking unconsciousness where she has to be carried after a fucking sudden encounter with a guy who prefers to use a crossbow to bring a person down." Rick just said to answer Abraham's frustration.

"Hey don't blame Eva for anything okay."

"All we need to do is basically get back into survival mode right and do some searching for food and water. Alright!"

"Abraham! Alright!"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"We'll look for food and water."

"May I suggest that Eva here get her goddamn head on that fact herself and not lose herself in some eye candy who shoots off a crossbow?"

"That is enough Abraham!" Rick said threatening voice to Abraham. "You will not speak to her in that manner again!"

"If you do I'll will shoot you in the goddamn head."

At that note, Abraham backed away and started walking into the woods to look for food and water. Rositta following close behind.

When all the threats and arguing was done, Megan, Rick, Michonne and Eva also ventured into the woods to seek supplies.

Not knowing that they were being observed by Merle.

Merle watched as they forged through the woods.

Back to the Eva and the others, Megan found some mushrooms next a large tree and got excited and picked one and was about to eat it when Eva grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"The mushroom you are about to put in your mouth is the Purple Julie "Purple Poison" that mushroom would kill in less than a minute."

"Then there’s' also Julies' sister the Rapscallions the highly potent aphrodisiac."

As Eva knelt down to pick another mushroom that was just like the mushroom Megan almost put in her mouth. Rick and Michonne joined Megan and Eva by the Mushrooms.

Eva continued telling about mushrooms.

"You want to know how these two sisters have in common."

Megan nodded.

Eva took the mushroom Megan had in her hand and lifted its underbelly to her and said,

"The Purple Julie "Purple Poison" as a purple underbelly and Rapscallions "the aphrodisiac" has a white underbelly is the difference between them."

"The Common trait they share is that their Twins."

Eva shows Megan, Rick and Michonne the tops of the two mushrooms in her hands.

Megan asks Eva, "How do you so much about mushrooms?"

Eva answered, "My mother, she was highly into natural elements that could hurt, kill, and paralyze you."

"She even told me about the mushrooms that can heal and cure any illness."

Megan and Michonne became curious at the comment about mushrooms that could cure any illness.

Eva seeing that Megan and Michonne now excited to learn about the mushrooms that could cure.

"The mushrooms that have the potential for curing anything have a complicated nature about them." Eva started to tell her three friends.

"The mushrooms to cure can't be ingested as they are. They have to cook into meals for a person to get the full effect of the cure."

"If a person ingests the mushrooms that have the curing agent just as they are, without cooking them."

"The mushrooms will kill that person in a single second, instant death."

Eva started thinking more and more of her parent’s teachings. That made her breathing grow shallow and make it that she wasn't breathing at all. Eva then got up and started the search for supplies again. Except, this time she went off on her own to search.

Megan could've followed her but decided to stay near Rick and Michonne.

To let Eva become herself again and not remember her terrible past and the pain in her heart.

Little did the group know that Merle also had listened to the mushroom lesson that Eva gave and became more interested in the member of the group? Also not far was Daryl, who was told by his brother not to involve himself in tracking the group, also heard and absorbed every ounce of the mushroom lesson from Eva. As Eva left her group to forge for food and water he as well as the rest of the members of her group listened to her singing a song of slight sorrow but slight hope:

Far over the Misty Mountains rise Leave us standing upon the heights What was before, we see once more Our kingdom a distant light Fiery mountain beneath the moon The words unspoken, we'll be there soon For home a song that echoes on And all who find us will know the tune Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven't seen the back of us yet We'll fight as long as we live All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We'll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold We lay under the Misty Mountains cold In slumbers deep and dreams of gold We must awake, our lives to make And in the darkness a torch we hold From long ago when lanterns burned Till this day our hearts have yearned Her fate unknown the Arkenstone What was stolen must be returned We must awake and make the day To find a song for heart and soul Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven't seen the end of it yet We'll fight as long as we live All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We'll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold Far away from Misty Mountains cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Daryl quietly followed her watching as he saw her forge for food and water. Knowing she was also a tracker as he saw her knelt down to read the ground. He was curious why she fainted at the mere moment he left with his brother. What was it she thinks she sees in him? He never was a catch to women, like his brother. Daryl wasn’t any good a lover, as his brother. What could she have possibly seen in him that she didn’t give his brother the light of day?  
Daryl for some reason needed to know why she didn’t seem like the type Merle's girls like in his brother’s past.  
That she only noticed Daryl.  
All while Daryl followed Eva he noticed that she had tied a string around his arrow and allowed it to hang by her side. A slight smile came across Daryl’s face. Which could’ve come a wrong moment to make him snap a twig and quickly hide behind the nearest tree when Eva looked to see what had snapped a twig.  
Daryl sadly wasn’t quick enough because Eva saw just as he hid behind the tree. Eva too slightly smiled but kept the smile on her face as she continued to her search for water and food. In a tooling kind of mood she began to lead Daryl on a hunt and seek. Eva began her game with Daryl knelt by a bush that had red and yellow blooms growing singing a tune upbeat and lively than the other song:  
The Road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow, if I can, Pursuing it with eager feet, Until it joins some larger way Where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say. Roads go ever ever on, Over rock and under tree, By caves where never sun has shone, By streams that never find the sea; Over snow by winter sown, And through the merry flowers of June, Over grass and over stone, And under mountains in the moon. Roads go ever ever on Under cloud and under star, Yet feet that wandering have gone Turn at last to home afar. Eyes that fire and sword have seen And horror in the halls of stone Look at last on meadows green And trees and hills they long have known. The Road goes ever on and on Out from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, Let others follow it who can! Let them a journey new begin, But I at last with weary feet Will turn towards the lighted inn, My evening-rest and sleep to meet.  
Eva walked further and deeper into the woods as she sang. When she had finished singing came upon a tiny stream flowing in an eastward direction. Eva knelt down beside the stream, taking her bag from her back and removed what Daryl assumed as canteens, till he dared to take a closer look and noticed that they were hand-crafted water-pouches. Daryl knew that the pouches were handcrafted because of the detail work the showed, but he also knew that they were in a style of an era that had longed been extinct. Daryl grew cautious of Eva when he saw that she knew even the precise way to fill the water-pouches. Oddly enough Daryl didn’t think to question the nature of being of her bag. Nor did he noticed that her traveling companions failed to notice that her bag was also hand-crafted and in the same style of her water gorges which she had twelve of. One, Daryl saw she left set aside, and what he thought was her putting the other eleven in her bag. Eva then sat down by that stream and pulled out what Daryl could make out was an old tape-player Walkman that looked like it had been modified to be a portable tiny stereo. Eva sat by the stream and listened to an old 80’s hit. “Who’s Johnny” by El DeBarge : There she goes and knows I'm dying When she says, "Who is Johnny?" Games with names that girl is playing All she says is, "Who is Johnny?" I try to understand because I'm people too And playing games is part of human nature My heart's in overdrive It's great to be alive "Who's Johnny?" she said And smiled in her special way "Johnny, " she said "You know I love you" "Who's Johnny?" she said And tried to look the other way Eyes gave her away, all right She makes sure, I see her teasing Hear her say, "Who is Johnny?" There's no way to take this easy Hear her say, "Who is Johnny?" I really couldn't help but fall in love with her Her being there has made my life worth living I knew it from the start That I would lose my heart "Who's Johnny?" she said And smiled in her special way "Johnny, " she said "You know I love you" "Who's Johnny?" she said And tried to look the other way Still pretending "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" oh "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" oh, no, no, no I don't believe it "Who's Johnny?" she said And tried to look the other way Eyes gave her away are very special Girls (like her) don't rest 'Til you too are a believer 'Til you too have caught their fever "Who is Johnny?" There she goes and knows I'm dying When she says, "Who is" "Who's Johnny?" she said And smiled with some other guy "Johnny, " she said "I don't remember" "Who's Johnny?" she said And turned the other way Eyes gave her away "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" she said, "I don't remember" "Who's Johnny?" she said and turned the other way Left me standing there "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's  
Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" Left me standing there "Who's Johnny?  
Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny?  
Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny?  
Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny? Who's Johnny?" "Who is Johnny Eva sat and listened to her music, moving in slight swaying motion, picked up a skinny, thin twig and began drawing in the bank by the stream. Daryl found himself watching her and saw that she was smiling and bobbing her head to the music. After the song ended Eva turned her strange looking portable stereo off, got up from the ground and dust herself off, picked up her bag, tied the watergorge she had set aside to the same belt loop as Daryl’s arrow and began heading back to her party. Daryl lingered where was hiding for a moment just to determine that Eva was far from the stream she had lead Daryl to without her knowledge. Daryl began approaching the stream and then knelt down, setting his crossbow down near him and began to start drinking from the stream as well as splashing the cool water on his face. Daryl was about to pick up his crossbow to head back to his and Merle campsite, when he noticed what he had set his crossbow on. He then remembered when Eva was listening to her music she was, at the time he thought was drawing in the bank with a twig, it turns out she was writing in the bank: “Wise men know that it impossible for a tracker to track another tracker without being seen. Please enjoy my gift to you fair and noble Daryl Dixon. And pray I meet you again and again. My name is Eva if don’t know it already. And also take care for the arrows in your possession though useful have flaws to them and will fail you in time pass. Hopefully I will finish fashioning you replacements much more adequate to your liking.” Daryl reading what Eva had wrote to him finally saw that she had left him one of her water-gorges and let out a chuckled sigh of embarrassment. Eva knew Daryl was following her the whole time, but had executed very well that she had no idea. Then all of the sudden as Daryl was tying is gift from Eva to his belt loop, heard Eva’s voice singing yet another song but this one Daryl could guess was just for him.  
I hear your voice on the wind And I hear you call out my name "Listen, my child," you say to me "I am the voice of your history Be not afraid, come follow me Answer my call, and I'll set you free" I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you I am the voice, I will remain I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long I am the force that in springtime will grow I am the voice of the past that will always be Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you I am the voice I am the voice of the past that will always be I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice of the future I am the voice, I am the voice I am the voice, I am the voice  
Daryl found himself walking back to his and Merles’ camp with the biggest smile on his face and the water-gorge hanging by his side. Daryl might not voice it aloud, but he too wanted to see Eva again.  
For some reason Daryl feels a lot more focused when he thinks of Eva. A lot more aware of coming and surrounding danger. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we left off with Daryl walking back to his and his brothers camp with the silent hope he'd see Eva again.

When Daryl walked into the camp, Merle wasn't too happy about him going off by himself to wherever he felt like going. "I swear little brother your acting like a bitch in heat. Where dare I ask you were at? Cause it sure wasn't shot here!" Daryl wasn't sure if he'd tell Merle where he was and who he was following. So Daryl quickly said, "I was just hunting for squirrel meat Big Bro.  
Didn't think it would take as long as it did."  
Merle wasn't sure what to make of what his baby brother was telling him cause for some reason it stinked like horse manure. but believed the squirrel story for now. "okay baby brother, let's get some shelter up and I'll take the first shift watch. You look like shit that's been dragged through the mud. You can take the first shift of rest!" That last part Merle said in a sarcastic manner, which told Daryl he knew he wasn't squirrel hunting and that he was going to find out what he was really doing. Daryl knew just how to confuse his brother to such extreme measure as to get him to forget anything he didn't want his brother to remember.  
"HEY! Meryl did you remember to take your gonorrhea pills. You know if you don't take them that S.T.D you got is gonna flare up like no one's business" Daryl said in a playful tone.  
Daryl set up the shelter, which was an old raggedy tent and for extra protection set up a noise barrier around him and Merle.

Daryl tried his best to block the water gorge Eva left him but was not fast enough when Merle asked, "Where'd you get that baby brother?"  
Having to think up with something Daryl quickly said, " I found it! What's it to ya!"  
Merle snickeredly replied, "Now baby brother, No need to get snippy with me. I's was just wondering."  
Daryl knew Merle wouldn't understand how he could be feeling for Eva, how could he understand, he had just met her. but all Daryl knew is he wanted to see Eva.


End file.
